Mr J and his H
by BatMad
Summary: Joker is all out of ideas for a new crime but Harley gives him some "inspiration".


This story will be based around the Joker and Harley Quinn's relationship. Rated M for sexual content and violent language. This is a new series and will be split into chapters. Please enjoy and leave reviews. The joker- J Harley Quinn- H.

J was sat at his desk in his study, thinking of all the corrupt things he could do to Gotham that night, nothing came to mind, he hadn't seen much of Batman in the last few days, probably because he had villains block and couldn't think of any villainous crimes to commit. His mind was blank, empty, lost. He threw the papers of his desk, onto the dusty floor, and headed down his twisty stairs to his hissing hyena. In front of them was H, in her long silk robe and cotton slippers. He thought to himself "What could I be missing?". He had a wonderful wife, two vicious hounds and all of Gotham at his feet. Meanwhile, H had just finished feeding the hyena their raw fish and chicken liver stew. She flip, flopped and scuttled over to the kitchen bench and threw the dirty and mattered chicken bones into the alley way from the window above the sink. She turned around to see J staring over Gotham from their giant, gaping hole in the wall. She saw how down he was and had a sharp idea.

"Hey, puddin'?"  
"What d'ya want Harley, daddy's feeling down at the moment"  
"Wanna have some fun?"

J turned on his heels and slapped H, hard.

"NO YOU STUPID BITCH! I'VE HAD CROW, CROCK AND FACEY ON MY BACK ALL WEEK AND YOU WANT SOME 'FUN'?!"

H felt a tear run down her cheek, she swept it away quickly. She knew J was mad, but she knew how to persuade him. She ran up the stairs and barged into their room. She flung open her battered draws and started racking through piles of red and black fabrics, designed and fitted to be skin tight. After a few seconds she found a skimpy, short and playful school girl outfit that she had gotten for their honeymoon. She pulled it on and put 3 extra large condoms inside her bra, she knew how excited and carried away her puddin' could get. She skipped down the stairs to see J sat on the sofa, sprawled out and lying there, perfect. She waltzed over to him, shaking her ass as she went.

"Mistah J?"  
"What is it now, i cant believe you wou-"  
J's face lit up.  
"Harley, I know that look, outfit an- Oh that ASS"

J started skipping and tossing his head back with laughter. He moved closer to H, rubbing his hands together. He picks up H, rapping her thighs around his waist. They kiss passionately, roughly and quickly. H raps her skinny arms around his necks and he rushes her up the stairs. After reaching their room flings H onto the bed "Get yourself out of that shirt, NOW". While H is peeling her skimpy shirt off, J rips his off, tearing every thread that held it together, revealing his scarred and toned chest. H is lying on the bed with her arms above her head and her legs together only at the knees. J crawls up her body and tears hear bra off, setting the condoms free onto the bed. He starts licking her up her chest and across her nipples, teasing them. H is enjoying the wet sensation when suddenly J bites her breast, leaving a tiny amount of blood to rise over the outline of his jaw, she yelps. J is licking down near her hip bones and sliding his tongue in and out of his baby's button. As he continues to distract, he slides H's mini skirt down her legs collecting her panties as well until they are at her ankles where he then throws them at the wall. "Get the fuck over hear and suck" he demands, taking off his trousers. H crawls over to J on all fours and before she can take a breath J has rammed his 6 inch member into her tiny mouth, sliding it in and out. He grabs her slightly loose ponytail and starts forcing her head to jolt, making his pleasure intensify. After a few minutes he lifts H onto the bed once more. "You ready?" he whispers. "Always!" she screams. Without a second thought J forces himself into H. Grinding and pumping. "OH BABY" she screams. Increasing his speed he starts almost lifting himself further onto H's spot, so he is tickling it with his member. H is panting and sweating. "Baby, im gunna-" "NO YOU'RE NOT" Shouts J, flipping H over onto her front, pushing her face into the mattress. J pulls out of H's entrance and spits on her anus, slapping it and he puts his thumb inside her rear. "you're in my house baby". J pounds into H making her tits bounce around while she starts rubbing her clit fast and hard. "FUCK ME" J shouts. He increases his speed dramatically. "BABY I NEED TO" screams H. "ME TOO" replies J. At the same time, both H and J orgasm and collapse, panting. H buries her head in J's chest and says "See puddin', all you needed was a drive in your Harley"

End.

There will be more of these so keep an eye out :)


End file.
